Face alignment or locating semantic facial landmarks such as eyes, nose, mouth and chin, plays a very fundamental role in face recognition or verification, face tracking, face animation, 3D face modeling, age, gender or race estimation, head pose estimation, expression analysis, and etc. The goal of face alignment is to match a two-dimensional or three-dimensional face shape or appearance within a facial image.